iGet Banned
by Purple255225
Summary: Freddie and Gibby get themselves in a band to try to impress two girls. What I wish will happen on iGet Banned, but probably won't xD R&R :


**iGet Banned**

**So, like all of us, I can't wait for iGet Banned to air already, so I decided to make a FanFic about it :D Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

"So, how are things going with those Groovy Smoothie girls?" Carly asked and smiled as Freddie walked in the Shay's apartment.

Just a while ago Freddie and Gibby met two girls at the Groovy Smoothie and told them they were in a band to impress them, and those girls actually believed them. That amused Carly. She wanted to see what will happen when those girls will find out they lied to them, but it's been over a week and they were still positive Freddie and Gibby can play and sing or whatever it is they told them they can do.

"They have names, you know." Freddie said, a bit annoyed from the fact no one bothered to remember their names. Not even his mom. She just said that every relationship he's getting into eventually ends and she'll bother to remember the girl's name when he marries her. His mom could be really weird and annoying sometimes. Or always…

"You know it won't last, right? Eventually they'll find out you're lying."

"Pfff no they won't" Freddie said as the front door opened and Gibby walked in.

"She found out I was lying!" Gibby yelled sadly.

"Told ya" Carly said, amused.

"What?! Does she know I'm lying?" Freddie was afraid Gibby told her he's laying too, cuz then she'll tell her friend, the one Freddie's dating, and he'll be screwed.

"No, I told her you covered up for me and pretended I'm in the band with you so I won't get mad."

"Thanks, Gib." Freddie said and smiled slightly, relieved. "And then what happened?"

"She dumped me!" Gibby said, and they could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Aww, come here." Carly said and hugged Gibby, comforting him. "Aren't you afraid to get caught lying, too?" She asked Freddie after departing from Gibby.

"I need ham!" Sam suddenly burst into the apartment, walked right towards the fridge and started eating.

"Nope. I'll just avoid playing guitar and she'll never know." Freddie said after a short silence caused by Sam storming on the fridge. "Infact, we're going out today again, and you'll see things will go just fine." Actually, he didn't really care if things didn't go so well between him and that girl, and he knew exactly why. He'll never admit it, but it won't change the fact that it's true. He couldn't get away from it, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about it. About her…

Sam devoured the chicken when she heard Freddie talking so confidently about him and that nameless girl and their date tonight. She knew it won't last. She knew that eventually that girl will find out Freddie's lying. She knew it's probably nothing. But she just couldn't stop thinking about them. About that night. About what he told her. About the words she said back. She couldn't let go of that little annoying voice inside of her saying it might actually last. She just couldn't…

"Don't be so sure" Sam said, smirking, letting an evil little smile to come across her face, but Freddie just rolled his eyes, ignoring her.

"So where is this date?" Carly asked.

"The Groovy Smoothie. We're meeting there at 8." Freddie said and smiled.

"I still think it's not gon-" Carly started saying when she heard Gibby crying slightly.

"I'm saaaaad" he whined as everyone stared at him laying on the couch crying, and Carly hugged him again, patting his head and back, hoping it'll make him feel better. "I need a kiiiiiiiiiiiiis" he whined again, looking up at Carly with his sad cute puppy dog eyes until she eventually gave up and kissed his cheek.

"Feeling better now?" Carly asked.

"I think so" he said and smiled slightly. "Thanks"

"Oookay, what the hell did I miss?" Sam asked, not realizing why the hell Gibby crying was.

"He got dumped." Freddie said.

"Oooooh, so your time left with whatever her name is, is now counts in minutes only." Sam said, teasing him. He shot her a death glare in return and she smiled innocently. "You know I'm right."

* * *

"So, how are things going with the band?" Freddie's nameless date asked him after sipping from her strawberry splat smoothie.

"Pretty good. We're now working on a new song."

"Cool! What's its name?" She asked and smiled.

"It doesn't have a name yet. We usually think of the name after we finish writing and composing the song." Freddie said, no hesitation in his voice.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing here?!" Sam all of a sudden appeared in front of them, holding a smoothie in her hand, and sat down casually at the table with them.

"Oh hi" the girl said and smiled nicely. "We're on a date. We were just talking about Freddie's band."

"A date? I'm so sorry I had no idea! I didn't mean to interrupt you!" Sam said, faking a shock.

"It's ok, you can join us."

"No, she can't." Freddie murmured, annoyed. He knew Sam knew he was on a date tonight and was upset she decided to just pop out all of a sudden and join them, ruining the date. But as much as he wanted her to leave, a little part of him wanted her to stay.

"Why not, Freddie? She's your friend, isn't she? We can have our date tomorrow." The girl said and smiled while patting Freddie's hand across the table.

"Because… But… She's not… FINE." Freddie said, giving up.

"So, how long do you and Freddie know each other?"

"Umm… From 6th grade, I think…" Sam answered.

"Wow, so you've known each other for like 7 years now!" she said, impressed. "Was he so cute back then too?"

"NO. You had to see him! He was shorter than this table!" Sam said and started laughing.

"No, I was way taller than this table! Way way taller!" Freddie said, defending himself.

"I'm sure you were, sweetie." His date said sweetly and kissed his cheek, causing Sam to roll her eyes at them.

"Thanks." He said and smiled.

"So, Sam, how could you be around Freddie for so long and WITHOUT wanting to just grab him and kiss him?" The girl didn't know what a delicate subject she just touched.

"Huh?" Sam said, doing her best not to look at Freddie.

"I mean, he is talented, beautiful and smart. What else can a girl want in a guy?" she kept talking, not aware, not even a little, of the awkwardness she's causing.

"He's just not my type." Sam said. She could actually feel Freddie's stare at her. She tried her best not to look at him too, but after a while she just couldn't help but turn her head and meet his eyes, his chocolate brown beautiful eyes. His expression was unreadable, but he sure didn't seem too happy about her answer. There was an awkward silence for a while of everyone staring either at each other, their smoothies or the floor.

"Excuse me while I'll go to the little ladies room. I gotta poop." Sam said, breaking the silence and leaving the table.

"Is there anything going on between you two?" the nameless girl asked Freddie right after Sam left the table.

"No, why?" Freddie said, a little nervous.

"It's just… I don't know… seems like it. You know you can tell me anything, right, baby?" she said and smiled, hoping to get a more satisfying answer this time. It took her some time to realize that, but eventually she figured out there's gotta be something going on between them, and she needed to know what exactly was that. She didn't want that her relationship with Freddie will be filled with secrets and lies.

"Fine…" Freddie said after she gave him her puppy dog face, convincing him to tell her what's going on. "We were sort of… Dating for a while…" Freddie said awkwardly. "She's still in love with me, it's kinda sad." He quickly added, remembering exactly what Sam said about him in the pear store, seeing this as a pretty good opportunity to embarrass her a little in front of his date.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" Freddie said awkwardly to earn a few more seconds to convince himself he does not like Sam anymore.

"Are you still in love with her?" She said, a bit worried he might say yes.

"Nah, it's completely over for me. You're the only one I like." Freddie said and forced a smile, wondering when he became such a good liar.

"Awww, you're the only one I like too." She said, a small blush forming on her cheeks, and smiled, when her phone suddenly rang, announcing she got a text. She took out her phone from her bag and read the text, then texted something back.

"Who was that from?" Freddie asked, curious.

"Just my mom, asking when I'm coming back." She said and put the phone back in her bag. "So, any chance I can come one day and watch you and your band practicing?"

"Uh… I don't think so…" Freddie said nervously.

"Why not?"

"Because… Umm… We don't like practicing in front of other people…?" Freddie said nervously, half stating half asking. Guess he wasn't such a good liar after all…

"But you need to start practicing of singing and playing in front of a crowd in case someday someone would want you to perform for them, don't you think?"

"Uhhh…"

"Ooh, that reminds me!" The girl said excitedly and smiled. "My dad's boss's wife's friend's son is opening a new restaurant and they said they need a band and I offered you, and he told me he needs to hear you playing before he hires you, so you have an audition this Thursday! What do you say? How awesome am I?!"

"Very…?" Freddie said, trying to figure out how to handle the situation.

"I know, I know." She said smiling. "So will you do it?"

"Umm… I need to talk to everyone else in the band first."

"Why won't you just call them now? I wanna hear their reaction!"

"Umm… I… They're…" Freddie said nervously, looking away from the girl who sat there, staring at him impatiently, and waiting for his answer.

"What is it, Freddie?"

"Uhhh…."

"There is no band, is it?" She said harshly. Freddie was nervous and confused. He had no idea how she found out and what to do. "I knew it. I can't believe you lied to me like that! I'm leaving." The girl said angrily and got up. "And just so you know, there is no restaurant that needs a band! I only said it to see if you're lying! Which you were!" She said angrily and walked away.

"Wait!" Freddie yelled at her, but it was too late, she already left The Groovy Smoothie.

Freddie just sat there for a while, drinking his smoothie, as Sam came from the behind. "Hey, where's your date?" Sam said and Freddie jumped a little in his sit, frightened, then got up of his sit to face her.

"She dumped me."

"What a surprise." Sam said, not so shocked.

"Whatever…"

"But seriously, Freddie, 'She's still in love with me, it's kinda sad'?! How many lies can a person tell in one day?!"

"You heard that…?"

"No, my poop told me." Sam said sarcastically.

"You said that too!"

"So? Find your own sentences, you moron. And at least I wasn't lying." Sam teased him.

"So you think I'm still in love with you?" Freddie said, knowing how right she is.

Sam sure didn't think about the possibility of him asking her that when she said what she said. "Prove me wrong."

"You prove ME wrong."

"Oh, so you think I'm still in love with you?"

"Like I said, prove me wrong."

"I said that, you just took my sentence. AGAIN."

"How am I even suppose to prove something like that?!"

"I don't know, I'm not the one that needs to prove something here." Sam said, hoping she really doesn't have to prove anything.

"If I have to, you have to."

Actually, Sam and Freddie weren't sure AT ALL the other is still in love with them, but they really didn't want the other to find out. They didn't even know _why_ they're doing it. Maybe they just hoped to find out the other really is still in love with them…

"Fine, how am I supposed to prove that?"

"I just asked you the exact same thing!"

"So?"

"So, I have no idea!"

"Ooh, I know how!" Sam said, smiling evilly. "Just admit it, and it'll all be over."

"I'm not going to admit something that is not true!"

"Is it?"

"You just want me to admit it because _you_ still love _me_!"

"Keep dreaming, boy."

"What makes you think I'm still in love with you?!" Freddie said, wondering if she can read minds.

"Do you have to ask?" Sam smirked, although she had no idea what was she talking about.

"I'm not still in love with you, Sam!" Freddie said loudly, but not screaming, and Sam faked him a "really?" look. There was a moment of silence, and the next thing Sam did completely caught Freddie off guard.

She kissed him.

And although Freddie did not see that coming, he immediately grabbed her by the waist and kissed her back.

"Told ya I was right" Sam said, letting go of Freddie, trying not to smile.

Freddie slowly let go of Sam, pursing his lips nervously. For a moment there he actually thought she really still loves him, but now he realized she only kissed him to prove her point. He was mad. At her, at himself. He didn't know what to do next.

He didn't know how she really does still love him.

"Fine, then maybe I am still in love with you…" Freddie said awkwardly, giving up, his eyes glued to the floor. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't see any point in denying it anymore.

At first, Sam didn't believe him. She just stood there, staring at him, waiting for him to burst out laughing at her. But he didn't. It took her a while to realize he actually meant what he said.

"I…" Sam started saying, and Freddie looked up at her curiously. "I'm still in love with you too" she said fast before she could stop herself, still a bit shocked Freddie said the same just a few moments ago.

Now it was Freddie's turn to process the words coming out from her mouth, and as soon as he did he smiled at her, happy she felt the same. She smiled back. And without saying a word he kissed her, putting all of his love for her into that kiss. She kissed him back, and not like few minutes ago, she was actually into it. When she kissed him a few minutes ago she was too frightened to let herself get into it, she could barely get herself to do it in the first place, but now it was the complete opposite. She knew he still loves her too. She put all of her worries behind as she kissed him, wrapping her hands around him.

"HELLO!" T-Bo yelled, causing Sam and Freddie to let go of each other and stare at him angrily. "We're closing up. GO."

"Fine." Freddie said and started walking way, holding Sam's hand as she went after him towards the exit.

"And T-Bo?" Sam said, a moment before they left the Groovie Smoothie, "Not a word to his mom!"

* * *

**IF YOU REVIEW – SEDDIE IS ENDGAME, IF YOU DON'T REVIEW – CREDDIE AND SIBBY IS ENDGAME AND THEY WILL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND LOSE CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER FOREVER AND THEN, WHEN SAM AND FREDDIE WILL RANDOMLY MEET IN THE SUPERMARKET THEY WON'T CHEAT ON THEIR HUSBAND/WIFE WITH EACH OTHER LIKE THEY'RE SUPPOSE TO, THEY WILL IGNORE EACH OTHER! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN? DO YOU? NO! THEN REVIEW. :D**


End file.
